Shattered Hope
by ekitty33
Summary: What if all hope was loss because of one cat? What if things seem to get destroyed and broken... What would happen if the cat you knew was not exactly who you thought it was?
1. Shattered Hope: Prologue

"**May you forever rest in peace in Luminous Fields, Thrush Fall.**" A voice hissed deeply. On the forest floor near the banks of the river sat a cat bleeding. He could hardly see, he could hardly breathe. What had happened to this poor soul? The tom looked slowly up only to see a dark blur clouding over him, its eyes burning deeply into the tom. This figures eyes were a strange color though, they were a shimmering red color. Dark red with black specks. It was horrible.

The tom on the ground tried to speak, its body barely moving. "**P-pl-**" He was cut off before he felt pressure on his neck and something sharp digging into the sides. Everything around his then soon went black. The tom cat was dead.

"**All done,**" The other figure had whispered. Above the cat stood a dark gray tom, covered in the other cats blood. "**Oh what a sad day for you! I don't think anyone will miss you, at all.**" The dark gray tom hissed quietly before shoving the lifeless cat into the raging waters below him. Clouds soon began to form above his head and it began to pour, washing the blood off of the gray tom. "**Now to see who will replace this tom. Someone much more stronger. No one will miss him. He's just another cat.**" The tom turned and glared at the smaller figure not standing too far away from him. Her eyes were full of something. But what? Confusion? Joy? What was it? "**That's what happens when someone sells me out. When someone lies to me and betrays me?!**" The large tom growled, stalking up to the Bengal colored kit. "**Never trust anyone, Mirror. Ever.**" He turned and quickly ran far, far away.

The she-cat stood there, staring. Just staring. Why had this happened? And why did this tom cat do such a horrible thing? "Mirror! Mirror!" A voice called out loudly. The kit turned only to see a she-cat racing toward her, her eyes clouded with worry. The kit known as Mirror tilted her head as her mother came racing toward her. How did she find her so quickly? Glancing over her shoulder, Mirror saw no blood behind her. It was washed away by the rain that had crashed down.

"**I cannot believe you're out here by yourself, Mirror! How dare you run away from the Clan! Time to go home!**" The she-cat huffed and picked up the kit by the scruff and began to carry her toward the Clan.


	2. Shattered Hope: Allegiances

**Luminary (Leader)**

**Storming Winds ****_(Storm)_****- **Large white and gray patched tom with some random black markings throughout his pelt. He has dark amber eyes that seem to be the storm of this tom.

* * *

**Delegate (Deputy)**

**Flickering Snow ****_(Snow)_****- **A small fluffy white she-cat which tends to make her look bigger. She has short legs but a long fluffy tail as well as a fluffy scruff. There is very, very faint silver tips throughout her fur that one can't really see unless up close.

* * *

**Shaman (Medicine Cat)**

**Blue Skies ****_(Blue) - _**An average height and length blue-gray she-cat with huge white spots of white throughout her fur looking as if they're clouds. She has sky-blue eyes.

* * *

**Keepers (Warriors)**

**Shadow Spirit ****_(Shadow)_****- ** Black and white patched tom with dark blue eyes. White chest with a single black marking on his chest that looks like a blob, or a very blurry x.

**Crashing Ice****_ (Ice) - _**Large icy white colored tom cat with very light gray markings throughout his pelt. He has huge gray-black paws and a fluffy tail. His eyes are a shocking blue with green specks.

**Screeching Eagle (Eagle)****_- _**Brown tabby tom with darker stripes. Has creamy markings in random areas of his pelt. Also has a very creamy-brown/white chest outlined in black. His muzzle and tail tip are also a creamy-brown color. Dark amber eyes.

**Dappled Rose****_ (Rose)- _**A very light reddish-brown color with darker dapples throughout her pelt. She is rather short and also has very deep colored green eyes.

**Rushing Rivers ****_(Rush) _**- A blue-gray tom cat with no markings on her pelt. He has a very fluffy scruff and a white chest. Eyes are blue.

**Static Shock ****_(Static) – _**Large fluffy dark ginger colored tom with lighter colored stripes. Single patch of white over his right eye. Both eyes are green. He has a fluffy white chest.

**Frozen Thorn ****_(Thorn)- _**Long furred brown tabby tom with thick black stripes. The stripes on his face are rather thin. His paws are snowy white, and so is his tail-tip.

**Silver Mist ****_(Silver)-_** Slim and agile silver tabby she-cat with black stripes. Eyes are a soft blue color. She has a very glossy look to her fur and is almost a neat freak.

* * *

**Novice** (Apprentices)

**Mirror****_- _**Small silver she-cat with Bengal markings instead of stripes that vary in sizes. Her eyes are two different colors. The left eye is icy-blue and the right eye is green. She has stripes on her legs that look like ribbons.

**Scorch****_- _**Dark amber-ginger colored tabby tom with huge black markings, like splotches, throughout his pelt. Also has very few white markings. Dark amber eyes.

**Jay**- Large blue-gray tom. Huge paws. Cold-blue eyes.

**Leaf-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colors overtaking her fur.

* * *

**Queens**

**Whisper Breeze****_- _**Long-legged and solid gray she-cat. She has a long tail, just a bit longer than her legs. Her tail tends to get fluffier at the end and her scruff is also fluffy. But always holds a wind-swept look.

* * *

**Kits**

**_None_**

* * *

**Elders**

**Eldest Pine ****_(Pine)- _** Small white colored tom with dark amber patches that sit throughout his pelt.

**Eldest Echo ****_(Echo)- _** Large white she-cat with gray-blue eyes.


	3. Chapter One

It was yet another cold day of Leaf-bare. One of the coldest, it seemed like. Most cats of WolfClan have decided to stay in their dens sharing the warmth of their den mates. Few cats have ventured out of their dens to embrace the chilly winds that blew outside, kicking up snow as it did so. Most cats would be used to this cold and some believed that the cold and chilly winds felt rather soothing against their pelts. Others, mostly the younger ones, love to play in the snow and pelt snowballs at each others. It was a beautiful sight to see the camp draped in snow and the kits playing, the queens watching their young kits. Everything seemed perfect!

A young silver she-cat with black Bengal marks sat at the foot of the Novice's den, watching the snow gently flutter to the ground. This particular she-cat didn't mind the cold but had rather short fur and prefers to stay out of it. However, being a Novice can be very challenging in this event. Training must go on, Novice Mirror must learn more about her training skills. About her fighting techniques, to be a better hunter than the other few Novices that trained as much Mirror has. Mirror strives to become to the better Novice and usually puts on stupid competitions to show her strength and agility. Why does she like to show off? The other Novice's never quite understood this feline. Mirror's mentor always understood her though, no matter the difficult challenges or even the different activities she enjoys. Her mentor, Keeper Shadow Spirit, or Shadow, always understood what Mirror saw in life and he seemed to be the only cat who understood this strange she-cat.

The small bengal she-cat finally hoisted herself onto her paws and slowly padded onto the snow, her paws instantly feeling the cold rush that ran through her body. Mirror thought she would have been used to the cold by now, but apparently not. Sighing, she mad her way over to the small prey-pile under a few branches so that it wouldn't freeze up so easily. It was hard to keep an actual fresh pile of prey in camp without the little animal getting cold or too frozen to eat. She wasn't exactly hungry but she needed something to eat. "**Mirror! Mirror! Come here!**" A cat called from across camp.

Mirror turned her head and her gaze rested on the black and white tom that was on the other side of camp. Shadow Spirit. He was motioning her over to him and the she-cat instantly felt overwhelmed as she began to think of what the tom could _possibly_ want on such a cold day! She trotted slowly over to him, approaching him with a silent flick of her tail. "**Yes, Shadow Spirit?**" The she-cats soft voice spoke as she tilted her head and looked up at him.

"**I have been waiting for you all morning to leave that den!**" The tom spoke with a disappointed gaze. "**You've just been sitting there and staring at nothing. What's there to stare at anyway? This camp is just full of snow and more snow!**" His tail motioned to the snow-filled camp. He had a point, however. The camp was just snow and more snow. Like a different piece of land with nothing but white snow. It was kind of depressing, Mirror thought.

"**I apologize, Shadow Spirit. I wasn't quite ready for the snow today. It's just so very cold. And being short-furred, it's not very good for me,**" Mirror said with no emotion riding in her voice. She was so very calm at most times. Some of the kits and Novice's believed she had no emotions at all to share! She hardly got angry, hardly got depressed.. Nothing. She was like a boring rock that sat in the middle of nowhere.

The black and white patched tom slowly nodded and frowned a little at Mirror. He was disappointed. The she-cat had never complained about the snow before! He remembered always seeing her running around by herself and playing in the snow. That was... Before her mother passed away. Flattening his ears, Shadow nudged the younger cat and frowned. "**Now now Mirror. We still have to train - no matter the weather. We are training today with Novice Jay and his mentor and the Delegate, Flickering Snow. So I must ask that you be on your best behavior today! Try your hardest. I want to see ****_no_**** slacking at all! Got it?**" Shadow said sternly. He was always a stern cat and very serious most of the time. He tended not to joke around when it came to training. Training was a very serious matter to him - and Mirror.

"**Of course, Shadow. I would want nothing less but to impress the Novice of the Clan,**" Mirror responded as she dipped her head in respect to the older cat. Being a keeper of the Clan, she had to respect him. She had to respect anyone older than her or she would most likely get stuck cleaning the Elder's den out. She shuttered at the thought of being stuck in the den with the rude tom cats and the weird she-cat that were in the den. Turning away, Shadow dismissed his Novice and trailed off leaving Mirror standing there in the snow.

Mirror sighed and turned to quickly make her way back to the Novice's den, only to run into her denmate, Jay. The one she was to train with later. The large blue-gray growled as he felt the pressure of another cat against his fur. All of a sudden, the she-cat could feel the cold stares of the huge tom. Jay had always been the rude Novice because he was 'the oldest' of them. That tom had always pushed all the other Novice's around except for his 'friend,' Leaf. Mirror's gaze trailed up the toms chest and suddenly locked gazes with him. "**Stay out of my way, pipsqueak!**" He growled to Mirror. "**And when we go out training, you better not get in my way. At all or you will pay!**"


End file.
